


Friends In Unexpected Places

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gen, punk!pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stump is the usual nerd at his school, and he's constantly picked on by a bunch of jocks. Pete Wentz is the guy no one wants to fuck with.<br/>When he sees Patrick almost being punched, he can't just watch the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little something to try to cure my writer's block, since my stupid brain doesn't let me work on my post-apocalyptic AU.  
> Also, William Beckett is the bully 'cause he was the villain in the "A Little Sixteen Candles..." video and I couldn't think of anyone else. *shrugs*

“Hey, it’s Patrick ‘loser’ Stump!”

Patrick groaned and tried to make himself smaller (which wouldn’t be difficult as he was already small), hiding his head behind his locker door. He didn’t need to look to know who called him. Beckett and his gang always picked on him every time they saw him.

“What’s wrong, Stump, trying to hide from us?” Beckett laughed, getting closer to the kid and slamming the locker door shut.  
The other boys rounded Patrick, preventing him from escaping.

“What do you want, Beckett?” he said, trying to sound threatening, but his voice was shaking.

The long-haired jock smiled mischievously, and he spoke in mock sweetness. “What do you mean, Patrick? We’re just talking!”

The other students stopped around them, watching the scene. Patrick blushed, embarrassed.

“Just let me go, Beckett, I’m not in the mood to put up with your shit.” he said, getting away from the lockers and walking away.

Beckett looked at his friends, with an expression that said “are you seeing this shit?” and grabbed Patrick’s arm, violently pushing him against the lockers.

Patrick’s head hit the lockers, and he groaned. Damn, that’ll surely leave a bruise.  
Beckett leaned closer to him, his smile gone.

“Are you defying me, Stump? You know what happens when someone tries to defy me.”

He turned around, to the students watching the scene. “Enjoying the show? It’s about to get better.”

“Hey Beckett!”

Both Patrick and Beckett looked to the crowd, trying to find the boy who spoke. 

A guy with black and red hair, leather jacket and heavy boots pushed his way through the crowd, looking anything but happy.  
Patrick swallowed hard.  _Oh my God, not him. Not Pete fucking Wentz._

Pete stopped in front of Beckett, arms crossed. “Why don’t you and your friends leave the kid alone and get your asses out of here?”

Beckett eyed the punk in front of him, a smile on his lips. “Since when do you defend losers, Wentz?”

“I’m not kidding, Beckett. Fuck off.”

Beckett got so close to Pete he could smell the cigar on his breath. “And what if I don’t? What are you gonna do?”

The black-haired boy’s eyes hardened. “Don’t test me. I can still kick your ass if I want.”

“Well, let’s see that.”

Beckett raised his arm, ready to punch Pete, when they heard a strong voice.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Principal Armstrong appeared at the end of the corridor, and like magic all of the students walked away, leaving the small group alone.

“Nothing, Principal Armstrong.” Beckett said, lowering his arm. “We were just talking, right, Wentz?”

Pete didn’t say anything, instead walking to Patrick and grabbing his wrist.

“Come on, kid, let’s get you out of here.”

They left the block, walking to a bench in a most cleared out place. Patrick sat down, shaking slightly, and Pete sat beside him.

“You’re okay?” he asked, voice surprisingly soft.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” Patrick stuttered, arranging his glasses. “I got used to it by now.”

“You shouldn’t. They have no right to do this, kiddo.”

Patrick looked at Pete, confused. “Why did you help me? I mean, you don’t even know me.”

Pete smiled. “I’ve been watching you get bullied every day since the start of the year. I got sick of it and decided that it was enough.”

The blonde shrugged. “They’ll stop eventually, if I just ignore them.”

“No they’ll not. Kid, guys like this don’t stop bullying you, no matter what you do.”

Patrick looked at him. “You seem to be talking by self-experience. Which is weird, because you look so…”

“Strong? Scary?” The boy finished. “Yeah, I’ve been told that. But you know what? This, this outfit, the punk attitude, it’s just a mask. It’s just a way for people to leave me alone. I used to be picked on too, for a long time, until I started acting like this. People started to avoid me, and no one tried to pick on me again.”

Patrick’s blue eyes glowed, and he looked down. “Well, maybe I should do the same thing.”

“No, you shouldn’t. Don’t try to be someone you’re not, it’s worse. Just be yourself, and you’ll be fine.”

They stood in silence for a minute, Patrick fiddling with his hands, Pete observing the little boy.  
He didn’t know why, but he felt like he should protect this kid. He reminded him of himself, when he was younger and got shoved inside of lockers just ‘cause he looked like a nerd. He didn’t want this sweet guy to end like him.

The bell rang, and Patrick got up on a rush.

“Dammit, the bell, I gotta go!” He picked his backpack, and turned to Pete. “Thank you, Wentz, for saving me from Beckett.”

“No problem, and call me Pete.” He said, smiling. When Patrick walked away, he grabbed his wrist, gently turning him around. “Hey, if those assholes pick on you again, tell me, okay? I’ll teach them a lesson.”

Patrick nodded. “I will. Thank you. See you around, then, Pete.” He said, walking back to the classroom.

Pete smiled, watching him go. “See you around, Patrick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I said up there, this is to cure my writer's block, so it's a little shitty. Sorry for that.
> 
> Tell me what you think. (Really, you should know this already)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone asked me for a second part of this, so there it is!
> 
> And thank you to Stacy for giving me the idea for the plot. I love you, my Patrick! <3

The weeks passed, and Patrick and Pete became good friends, usually talking on Skype, since they had no time to do it at school.  
Also, Beckett and the gang stopped picking on him, and he had a feeling Pete had something to do with it.

Soon the end of the year came, and with it the school prom. All students were excited with it, and it was the main topic of conversation at school.

However, not everyone was thrilled about it.

“Have you decided who are you going to the prom with?” Patrick asked Joe, his best friend.

“I’ll probably go with Andy, since we can’t find anyone.” Joe replied, closing his locker. He then turned to Patrick, smirk on his face. “And you? Who are you going with?”

Patrick opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

“Patrick? Don’t make me laugh! Do you really think a nerd like him will find someone to go to the prom with?”

“Fuck off, Austin, no one asked for your opinion!”

Austin walked away, laughing, and Joe looked at his friend. “Don’t listen to him, he’s a jerk.”

“Nah, don’t worry.” Patrick shrugged. “I probably won’t go to the prom anyway. You know it’s not my thing.”

The bell rang, and Patrick started walking. “Come on, Joe, I don’t wanna be late for the math class, no matter how boring that is.”

 

When Patrick got home a few hours later, he went directly to his bedroom and laid down on the bed.

He couldn’t stop thinking of what that guy had said. He was right. He was a nerd, and no one likes nerds, it was practically impossible to find someone to go to the prom with.

A beeping sound coming from his laptop brought Patrick back to reality, and he looked to the screen.  
His lips curved into a smile as he saw who was calling him on Skype. He picked up.

“Hey Pete.”

“Heya Tricky.” Pete said on the other side. Patrick noticed he looked nervous.

“Are you alright, Pete? Is there anything wrong?” He asked, brows furrowed.

“Uh, no, I mean yes, I mean…” Pete stuttered, and took a deep breath. “Yeah, it’s okay, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay, shoot.”

Pete looked down nervously before turning to the screen. “Patrick, do you… do you want to go to the prom with me?”

Patrick blinked, not sure he heard it right. “What?”

“Go to the prom. I know you don’t have anyone to go with, and-”

“Pete,” Patrick sighed. “you don’t have to this just because I don’t have anyone.”

“I’m not asking for that! I really want you to go with me.”

Patrick blushed. “Hum, why me? I mean, can’t you find another person?”

“Who says I want to go with anyone else?” Pete said, smiling. “Come on, Trick, tell me yes or no!”

Patrick closed his eyes for a second, and smiled. “Fine, I’ll go with you.”

“Yes!” Pete screamed, grinning from ear to ear. Then his voice turned nervous again. “Hum, it’s just as friends, okay? I- I mean, I wouldn’t mind if it was anything else, but I don’t want you to, you know, to-”

“Dude, chill!” Patrick laughed. “I know that, okay? You don’t need to tell me!”

Pete laughed, hiding his face behind his hands.

“God, I’m such a stupid ass!”

“Yeah, you are, but you’re cute, so you get away with it.” Patrick smiled, seeing Pete blush at the compliment. “I gotta go now. See you in a week?”

“It’s a date.” Pete replied, winking, and hung up.

_Next week…_

The day of the prom arrived, and Patrick was nervous as hell.

“Trick, chill!” Joe exclaimed, chuckling. “It’s not like you’re gonna meet the pope!”

“Dude, I’m going to the prom with Pete fucking Wentz! How the hell wouldn’t I be nervous?” Patrick shouted, and Andy smacked him on the head.

“Stay still or the hair won’t be fine!” he said, spiking Patrick’s blond hair a bit. Joe watched him, trying not to laugh.

“How do I look?” Patrick asked them, standing in the middle of the room.

He was wearing a light blue tuxedo and black shoes, and his blond hair was slightly up, giving him a more rebel look.  
Joe observed him, brows furrowed, and snapped his fingers.

“Ah, I know what’s missing! Or better, what shouldn’t be there!”

He walked to Patrick and took off his glasses, giving him a pair of contact lenses that Patrick barely used.

“Here, put these on, it will look better.”

The blonde carefully put the lenses, and then took a deep breath.

“God, I feel like I’m gonna vomit.”

“You’ll be fine, Trick. Just breathe.” Andy said, smiling. “Well, we gotta go now, we have to get dressed too.”

The trio heard a knock on the door, and Patrick’s mother came in.

“Wow, Patrick, you look gorgeous!”

“Thanks, mom.” He said, blushing.

“Well, you have a fine gentleman waiting for you outside, you better get down.” She said, and closed the door.

“’A fine gentleman’? Is your mother talking about Pete?”

“I dunno. Well, let’s go.” Patrick said, taking a deep breath.

He went down the stairs, leaving Joe and Andy on his room (“don’t break anything!”), and opened the door.

What he saw outside almost made him stop breathing.

Pete was standing in front of him, wearing a black suit and shoes. His black and red hair was surprisingly combed, instead of the usual mess.

Pete turned around and immediately froze, looking wide-eyed at his friend. Patrick looked down uncomfortably.

“Holy shit, Patrick, you’re... you’re beautiful!”

“Really?” Patrick said, blushing.

“Hell yeah!” Pete exclaimed, walking to him. “Damn, I almost didn’t recognize you!”

“I can say the same about you! I don’t think I ever saw you with combed hair before.” Patrick said, and they both laughed.

“Well, let’s go. Hope you don’t mind bikes.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “You- you have a bike? That’s so freaking cool!”

“Yeah, it is.” Pete laughed, and they both walked to the bike. They hoped on, after putting the helmets on, and drove to school.

 

The ball had already started, and all school was there. Some were chatting, others drinking, and there were some who were making out in a corner.

But when Patrick and Pete entered, everyone stopped talking, looking at the pair. They were shocked, half because Patrick was looking so good, half because he actually came to the prom with someone.

And that someone was no one else than Pete Wentz.

Patrick looked down, embarrassed.

“They’re all looking at me.”

“Of course they are. Take a look at yourself, Trick, you’re gorgeous!” Pete said, grabbing his hand.

The blonde looked at their hands, and then to Pete, who was smiling. He smiled back, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

“Come on, let’s dance.” Pete whispered, walking.

“Wait, what?” Patrick said, going after him. “Pete, I can’t dance!”

“Yes you can, everyone can dance.”

They stopped on a corner of the dance floor, and a slow ballad started playing. Patrick blushed even harder.

Pete put a hand on Patrick’s waist, the other still holding his hand. Patrick hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder, and they started dancing.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” Patrick whispered, and Pete blushed.

“Well, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me. I’m a guy full of secrets.”

“Yeah, right.” The blonde huffed, and they both laughed.

When the song ended, Patrick hugged his friend tightly, resting his head on his neck.

“Thank you for making this the best night of my life, Pete.”

The black-haired boy wrapped his arms around Patrick’s back, smiling, and kissed the side of his head.

“Thank you for giving me the best night of my life too, Trick.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not add any more chapter, don't ask me for another.
> 
> I didn't put them in a relationship because that was the main idea for this fic. And I have to try to write a fic with just friendship.
> 
> For the person who asked me for the 2nd part: I hope you like this.


End file.
